Fire Emblem Soul
by Mr. Uber
Summary: Follow the adventures of Samantha as she travels through the coutry of Triala as she battles bounty hunters, fights armies, and uncovers the mystery of the Fire Emblem.
1. Prolouge

Here's the first chapter of my Fire Emblem story-please give any tips or stuff I can use-i'll appriciate it!

This is also my first time using and my first fire emblem story-hope you like it :)

* * *

Prologue-Fall of the Guild

As the twisted sages lined up in front of the towering, majestic building-they readied their powerful Meteor books in hand-ready to set ablaze the building at their master's request. Their master was twisted, dark, and was said to have no soul. The Master walked through the line of powerful sages into the building with two powerful berserkers, giant axes in tow, ready to kill at the snap of a finger. They were entering the Guild of Legends.

The Master wore a hood over his face; all that could be seen was his menacing smile. He was draped by a gray robe, his hands at his side-one holding a staff, the other a giant black book. The two giant berserkers at his side were shirtless, muscle bound, and wore shorts up to their knees, and had glowing yellow eyes. The each held a giant Silver Axe, which could cut through a tree with ease. The group continued to walk up to the door way. He snapped his fingers, and the berserkers knocked down the door with one hand each.

The group continued to walk through the silent halls looking at the framed pictures of past heroes on the walls, and many magnificent statues and other artifacts as well. Depictions of landscapes, epic battles, and Legends were crafted beautifully. The Master snapped his fingers-and the Berserkers knocked and destroyed every single one.

As they continued down the halls-they didn't even notice the crimson blood and lifeless bodies sprawled out on the floor. This was expected. The Master even chuckled, that his morphs…his creations were so strong as to take out battle ready warriors like these. It was wicked.

Finally, The Master closed in on two giant doors. It was locked. Snap. It fell, and behind it was a magnificent hall. The walls were crafted from gold, chandeliers hung from the glass ceiling. The giant banquet table that sat somewhere over 50 was filled with food-and at the end of the table sat the 6 legendary heroes.

The 6 legends, they were the most powerful humans on the planet. Each held a legendary weapon-and each held a different role and put a different meaning into the term power.

"The six legends…we'll see how legendary you really are…." Said The Master, just as he raised his book slowly, and readied a spell.

The history books only recorded one thing on that day. The fall of the legends guild, and the end of peace as the world once knew. Eventually, The Master took over the whole continent of Triala, where the legends guild once sat. Its citizens enslaved and cities destroyed-the only ones to survive where those that could pay the monthly tributes. They were presumably in hell.

Now, after 17 years later, 435, a new story is about to unravel. An epic struggle of love, trust, adventure, and betrayal is about to unfold. The story starts off in the city of Reghaing…


	2. Chapter 1Fiesty

Chapter 1-Feisty

"Err…this is so stupid…what is this shit!" Samantha yelled loudly in the park she was working at. It was late-and her homework was as difficult as ever. Samantha was a pretty girl, with long, black, thin hair down to her mid-section. Her face was tan-yet cute. She had a small nose and light lips. Her eyes were an unusual crystal blue color-it was very rare to have this color eyes.

Her body was perfect. From neck down to her legs it was though she was crafted from that of a God. She was very slender, and her breasts were a perfect shape. Her physical condition was fine as well. And though she may not look it, she was stronger than most men in the town of Reghaing.

"I just don't get this!" She yelled even louder as she threw down her paper and pencil in frustration. She picked up a rough rock and threw it harshly into the lake she was working nearby. It made a large splash-and caused a nice commotion in the park. As people began turning around, staring at the girl oddly and wondering how crazy she really was.

She was about to yell again, but sighed, and said quietly to herself, "I'll just have to go home and have Termina help me with it." She picked up her items and stuffed them all sloppily into a green pack. She strung it around her shoulder and began her calm walk home.

"Hey! Look at that babe!" Mars, the street gang boss said boisterously to his comrades.

"Heh heh, yea boss, she looks nice…I would like a peica her! Heh heh!" Said Bubba-a giant, yet amazingly stupid brigand who was duped into following Mars.

Mars was a handsome, yet gruesome man. With hair down that towered over his fore-head and a menacing smile, he could frighten even the strongest of men. He held a giant steel blade-capable of slicing straight through a tree trunk. Mars was also leader of the bandits that terrorized Triala. He was as smart as he was scary.

Mars strolled over to Samantha and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly. "What do you want?" She asked in a critical tone.

"How about I help you carry that?" Mars slowly placed his hand on the strap of the pack. Not a second passed before he had the imprint of a hand pressed onto his face. "Ah! You crazy bitch!"

She quickly ran away, leaving Mars knelling over tending to his burning face. He began to look around and noticed that he attracted a crowd. "What are you looking at?" He yelled loudly, and threw his sword at the nearest passerby-just missing their leg. Everyone besides his lackeys quickly walked away from the scene of the incident-not a soul looking back.

"Wow boss…not like the other women…she actually doesn't like you…" Bubba said slowly, as he quickly tightened his hand axe behind him.

"Heh, she's feisty…but I'll have her soon enough…feisty…"


End file.
